Eddy Hood Part 8 - Eddy's Been Seized/The Attack
Blackthorne Shore: Settler, I commend you, and because of your superior skill, you shall get what is coming to you. Our royal congratulations. *Woody Woodpecker: Oh, thank you kindly, Blackthorne. Meetin' you face-to-face, Your High and Mighty, is a real treat. *Blackthorne Shore: Unless the royal fingers, Ah. And now I name you the winner, or, more appropriately... (snickers)... the loser! - (crowd exclaims) Seize him. I sentence you to sudden, instant and even immediate death! *Blossom: (sobs) Oh, no! Oh! Please. Please, Blackthorne. I beg of you to spare his life. Please have mercy. *Blackthorne Shore: My dear emotional lady, why should I? *Blossom: Because I love him, Your Highness. *Blackthorne Shore: Love him? And does this prisoner return your love? *Eddy: Blossom, my darling, I love you more than life itself. *Blackthorne Shore: (chuckling) Ah, young love. Your pleas have not fallen upon a heart of stone... ...but traitors to the crown must die! *Eddy: Traitor to the crown? That crown belongs to King Senator. LONG LIVE SENATOR MASTERSON! *Crowd : LONG LIVE KING SENATOR! *Blackthorne Shore: ENOUGH I AM KING! KING! KING! AH, OFF WITH HIS HEAD! *Blossom: (sniffling) Oh, no. *Blackthorne Shore: Stop! Executioner, stop! Hold your axe! *Phillips Luzinsky: OK, big shot. Now tell them to untie my buddy, or I'll... *Blackthorne Shore: (grunts) Mr. Curry, release my buddy... (grunts) I mean, release the prisoner! *Mr. Curry: Untie the prisoner? *Dexter's Mom: You heard what he said, bushel britches. *Blackthorne Shore: Mr. Curry, I make the rules, and since I am the head man... Not so hard, you mean thing. Let him go, for heaven's sakes! Let him go! *Dexter's Mom: Yee-hee! Love conquers all! *Eddy: I owe my life to you, my darling. *Blossom: I couldn't have lived without you, Eddy. *Mr. Curry: There's somethin' funny goin' on around here. *Phillips Luzinsky: Now, BS, tell my pal to kiss Blossom, or I've just found a new pincushion. *Mr. Curry: Why, you! *Blackthorne Shore: Kill him! Don't stand there! Kill him! Don't hurt me! No, no! Don't hurt me! Help! Help! (gasping) Kill him! *Dexter's Mom: Run for it, lassie! This is no place for a lady! *Guard screams *Dexter's Mom: Take that, you scoundrel. *Blossom: Help! Eddy, help! *Eddy: Blossom, my love, will you marry me? *Blossom: Oh, darling, I thought you'd never ask me. (chuckles) But you could've chosen a more romantic setting. *Eddy: And for our honeymoon, London... *Blossom: Yes! *Eddy: Normandy... *Blossom: Yes! *Eddy: Moscow, Russia *Blossom: Why not? (giggles) *Phillips Luzinsky: Ooh, what a main event this is (chuckling). *(Dexter's Mom shouts) *Phillips Luzinsky: What a beautiful brawl. *(guard shouts) *Phillips Luzinsky: Hey! Who's drivin' this flyin' umbrella? *Eddy: We'll have six children. *Blossom: Six? Oh, a dozen at least. (chuckling) Take that! *Judge Doom: Attention, everyone. *(horn blares) *(trumpeting, grunting) *Blackthorne Shore: Stop the girl! Ooh! *Blossom: Take that, you scurvy knave! *Blackthorne Shore: Seize the mom! *(All human groan) *(Whistles) *(Cheering) *(Yelling) *(Crowd Cheers) *Dexter's Mom: Long live King Senator! Yee-hoo! *Blackthorne Shore: Ernie! You're never around when I need you! *Ernie Sayle: (echoing) Coming. Coming. snickers For I'm a jolly good fellow For I'm a jolly good... laughs Oh! Oh, there you are, old boy! BS, you won't believe this, but the settler is really Eddy Hood. *Blackthorne Shore: Eddy Hood. (Blackthorne chuckles then shrieks) Get out of that, if you can. Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Robin Hood Parts